Teardrops on my Guitar
by Minerva Rose
Summary: Catherine talks to Grissom and reminices about her feelings. Angsty Grillows


Summery: Catherine talks with Grissom while reminicing on her feelings.

Rating: T (language)

Warnings: Angst

Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, so not my best work, but hey! Ya can't be perfect every time, now can you? Please R&R.

**Teardrops on my Guitar**

Minerva Rose

"Hey Gil," I say plastering a smile on my face, despite what I had just learned.

Grissom looks up from his desk, and his lips twitch into a small smile, acknowledging my presence. "Please, come in Catherine."

My feet slowly carry me into the chair before his desk, and I sit down, keeping that same fake smile on my face. I think back to what he had said. _The only one I ever loved._ It made me want to cry a thousand tears, but I didn't; I was strong.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"So . . . you and Sara?" I ask after an awkward silence.

Grissom hesitates for only a second and then nods his head. To anyone else, he would have seemed passive, but to me his feelings were as plain as day. His amazing blue eyes sparkled just a little bit brighter. His lips twitched the tiniest bit, giving away his coy smile. The tips of his ears and his cheeks blushed just enough to make him look like he had been outside on a cold day in the snow. All of this running through my mind, and all I could think about was that I wish it was me.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I wonder what he would say if I told him how he felt? If I told him how I loved him without his beard because of that little cleft in his chin? If I told him how every time I look directly into his eyes, I get lost in them? What if I told him I couldn't live without him?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"When did it happen?" I question, curiosity getting the best of me.

"About three months ago," he replied smoothly. I could tell that he wanted to tell me the exact date; I could tell that he refrained himself from doing so. Why? I may never know, but for some reason he did.

I thought back to the times when we first met. He had rescued me, rescued me from that hell hole of a place. He took me under his wing and got me a job at the Crime Lab. I remember my first day there. We were already fairly good friends, but I think it was that day that I truly fell in love with him. He wore that damn leather jacket that I love. I could see every single muscle rippling through his body. As he introduced me to the rest of the team, his hand rested on my shoulder; I distinctly remember not breathing when that happened. He chalked it up to nerves, but I realized the truth; I loved him.

center i Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause /i /center

What if I said that I loved his leather jacket because it showed off his muscles? What if I told him how every single fucking time he purses his lips, I want to grab him and kiss him senseless? What if I told him I absolutely loved him?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

What if I told him he was the only reason I wished on candles at birthdays? Or shooting stars? Or even at 11:11? What if I told him that whenever I sing that love song in the car, I'm always thinking of him?

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

As my mind wandered back to the present, I nodded my head. I would not let the tears fall from my eyes; I would not! So what if I loved him? I can just get over it like everybody else does, right?

"See ya later, Grissom," I say standing up to leave. As I reach the door he calls out my name.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._

I spin on my heel to face him. His face is twisted with concern as he asks me the silent question: i Are you okay/i

I plaster that fake smile on my face again and nod my head reassuringly. He won't see my tears; I am stronger than this. I turn and leave the building along with all of its troubles.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

As I reach my car, I turn and look back at the building, finally allowing a slow, salty tear to trickle down my cheek.


End file.
